100 Drabbles of HarryHermione
by justaclassicgirl
Summary: For the challenge by dancingwithrainbows. LET'S DO THIS! All drabbles are Harry/Hermione based.
1. Beauty

I will NOT be abandoning LOSM. I will NOT.

I just got distracted with this and wanted to try it out.

It's the Harry 100 challenge posted by dancingwithrainbows. 100 drabbles, 100 prompts, 100 words or less. I'm doing it on the easy level, for those of you who have seen it.

~justaclassicgirl

Prompt 1: Beauty

Word count: 99

Warnings: None

She sat alone on the balcony, alone with her thoughts. The moonlight made her brown hair glisten silver. It turned the tear on her cheek to a sparkling diamond. She heard footsteps and knew he was behind her, but she didn't feel like talking to him right now.

He reached out tenderly, brushing her cheek slightly, and caught the diamond on the tip of his finger.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said curtly.

"He said he was sorry, you know."

She turned away.

"He called me ugly, Harry. An ugly mudblood."

"But you're not!" he said. "You're beautiful!"


	2. Love

Love

Word count: 98

Warnings: None

Such a funny thing, love was. It was there, and then it wasn't, and then it was again. Hermione sighed as she gazed at her wedding photo. The frame was cracked where he'd thrown it across the room ages ago, before the divorce. Harry waved at her from behind the shattered glass. He was happy. They were happy.

"Mummy?" asked her 7-year-old daughter, upon looking up from her book and seeing her mother looking at the picture sadly.

"Yes Lily?"

"Did you and Daddy ever love each other?" she said innocently.

Hermione nodded, her eyes glistening. "Once, we did."


	3. Dream

Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited my stuffs. I wuv u! :3

~justaclassicgirl

Prompt 3: Dream

Word count: 89

Warnings: umm… Fluff?

Hermione looked up at the strong figure whose arms were currently wrapped around her. He was so lovely. So wonderful.

She wondered what he was thinking about. His eyes were looking off into the distance at something she could not see herself.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you dream about? What do you want the most in life?"

He met her eyes. Green and brown sparked.

"My dream is to be with you forever. To hold you like this forever."

She nodded, tucking her head into his shoulder. "Mine too."


	4. Haunted

Because I failed to post this yesterday, it is here, and I am also posting the one for today as well. If you couldn't tell, I'm trying to get one done every day. i already have 8 done, and I'm just consistently uploading them so I have time to write my other story as well.

Thanks to all the favorites and reviews! MWAH! *blows kisses*

~justaclassicgirl

Prompt 4: Haunted

Word Count: 97

Warnings: None

She had been like this since the battle. Always staring off into space, never making a sound. She ate and slept and lived, but seemingly without much effort or purpose. He tried to talk to her, to get her to acknowledge him. But it seemed that she didn't really know him, the way she slowly turned, her glassy eyes looking at him but not seeing. Then her hand would go to her stomach, and he would remember.

The curse that hit her, that killed their baby, was something that would always haunt her.

It haunted him too.


	5. Memory

This one's not that good either.

BUT I TRIED, OK?  
~justaclassicgirl

Prompt 5: Memory

Word Count: 100

Warnings: none

In the back of his mind, something calls to him. Whispers of the past. A distant memory. But what is it from? What memory is it?

Could it be of the days before he was a wizard? When he was abused by his aunt and uncle?

He's sure that's it.

What a funny time to remember this, as his children play on the swings.

"Higher, James! Higher!"

"I can't go any higher, Rosie!"

His wife squeezes his arm gently and smiles up at him as they watch their children play. He could never have made it without her.

Without Hermione.


	6. Fragile

Thanks to all of you. You are probably getting tired of all the thanks, but THANKS

And now I have annoyed you even more. :)

Enjoy the excessive similes used in this one!

~justaclassicgirl

Prompt 6: Fragile

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None. (Kinda angsty.)

Like the wing of a butterfly.

Or a spider's web.

She is fragile. She has been for a long time, longer than anyone actually knows. But she is good at hiding it.

Much like a lacy snowflake.

Or a porcelain vase,

Easily broken.

But he handles her gently. He won't let her break.

Not the way Ron did. Not the way he dropped her and watched her shatter to pieces.

No.

He sweeps up the pieces and glues them back together. Makes them stronger. If treated with care, then she should not shatter again.

And she hasn't.

Because of Harry.

Word count: 100


	7. Celebration

I have nothing more to say but enjoy!

~justaclassicgirl

Prompt 7: Celebration

Word Count: 97

Warnings: None

"Pink!"

"Really, Lil, you're sure you don't want any other color of balloons."

"Pink!"

"What about purple? Green? Blue's always nice-"

"Mummy! Stooooop! I WANT PINK!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry, darling."

On any other occasion, Hermione would've reprimanded her daughter for this almost-tantrum. But not today.

Today was her daughter's first birthday.

And she wanted everything to be just right for the big celebration.

And thus, as much as she despised the color pink, she let her daughter have what she wanted.

Harry was in charge of Lily's cake. She just hoped he remembered to make it pink.


	8. Secret

This will be one of the few sexual fanfictions you will ever see me writing. I don't particularly enjoy writing them, which is why this one is only iplying and innuendos. But KISSING, I WILL write.

Eventually.

~justaclassicgirl

Prompt 8: Secret

Words: 95

Warnings: Implications of sexual elements

Hermione sighed heavily, with relief. Finally. Finally.

Harry lay in bed next to her. Finally.

It was done. At last.

She had waited her whole life, and now it had happened.

IT had happened.

And it was beautiful. So beautiful.

He leaned over and whispered huskily, "Hey, what're you thinking about?"

She looked back at him, both their eyes lit with lust.

"Can you keep a secret?"

" 'Course. What is it?"

Hermione's voice became softer. "It was my first time."

He let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?!"

"It was my first time too."

Word count: 95


	9. Promise

Promise

Word Count: 100

Warnings: 1 innuendo

Harry looked at his best friends.

Covered in soot and dust, having just had a near encounter with Nagini, and now he was telling them he was leaving to die.

His eyes fell upon Ron, his best mate. His arm was protectively around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione.

Beautiful Hermione.

It was better this way, really. No matter what he and Hermione had done together all those nights.

As she gave him a last, tearful, desperate embrace, knowing she was saying goodbye for the last time, she whispered shakily,

"Promise you won't die."

He whispered back,

"Promises are made to be broken."


	10. Innocence

10th story! wooooooooooooo

We are 1/10 of the way there!

~justaclassicgirl

Prompt 10: Innocence

Word count: 100

Warnings: none

Hermione looked down at the small being in her arms. Her baby, her daughter, her beautiful child. She was so small. Oh, so small. Her hair was black and curly, and those eyes.

Those emerald eyes.

The eyes she'd fallen in love with a long time ago, and that she was still in love with now.

The baby made a small noise and squirmed around in her mother's arms.

As Hermione reveled in the beauty of this moment, she sighed deeply, hoping that her daughter would keep her innocence for as long as possible.

And realized she was being hypocritical.


	11. Moonlight

I know I haven't posted on here in a while, but I've been really busy lately. Sorry! I'm posting a whole bunch of chapters to this to make up for it.

~justaclassicgirl

* * *

Prompt 11: Moonlight

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None

She knew she shouldn't wander around in the corridors after dark. But she couldn't help it. This restlessness came about every once in a while, and the walks calmed her down. The moonlight cleared her mind.

When she came to her spot, she found it occupied.

"Hey, this is my place!" she whispered loudly with mock anger, seeing who it was.

"Can we share it?" whispered her boyfriend, making no move to leave.

"Of course, Harry," she replied. He scooted aside.

She knew what was coming, and so did he.

Moonlight kisses calmed Hermione down just as good as walks.


	12. Whisper

I am suffering from severe writer's block and stomach flu, so LOSM may take a while to be updated. Sorry!

I'm uploading in a wave all the drabbles I've written for this story. I have like 4 more that I'm uploading today.

~justaclassicgirl

* * *

Prompt 12: Whisper

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None

"I never loved you."

The black smoke coiled out of the locket that Harry had just opened, forming a replica of Hermione.

"Can't you see that I love Ron more than you? You may be the boy who lived, but at least Ron doesn't have a big head!"

What made it worse was that the voice _was_ Hermione's, but in an evil whisper. A cruel, horrible whisper.

"You're nothing without that scar."

"I hope you never come back to the tent. "

"I

HATE

YOU."

"STOP IT!" Harry screamed. He swung the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

And the whispers fell silent.


	13. Echo

OK, not a big fan of this one. Especially the last 2 lines. I had no idea how I was supposed to end a story like this, especially within 100 words.

~justaclassicgirl

* * *

Prompt 13: Echo

Word Count: 99

Warnings: None

Harry was off to the common room when he heard odd noises coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He walked over and poked his head in.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" whispered Hermione, knowing he would think it was his echo.

"Is anyone here?"

"Here," repeated Hermione. How sad, she thought, that he couldn't even recognize her voice. Did she mean that little to him?

"Well, I suppose there's nobody," said Harry, and left.

"I'm nobody," echoed Hermione, as she sank to her knees and continued to cry, fueled by Harry's ignorance.

Only he could've comforted her.

But he didn't even do that.


	14. Jealousy

Heh. I like this one.

~justaclassicgirl

* * *

Prompt 14: Jealousy

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None

The green monster had once again struck Harry with its barbs of jealousy.

He watched as Ron threw his arms around Hermione and kissed her, after the battle.

How he wished it was him kissing her, instead of his best mate.

Hermione knew how he felt about her.

Until now, he'd thought she'd felt the same.

What a subtle way of telling me, Harry thought bitterly.

He had no way of knowing that Hermione saw him storm away and wanted nothing more than to run after him and kiss him like she was planning to.

But Ron kissed her instead.


	15. Passion

Hi everyone following this particular story. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a long while. My other story is kind of my top priority right now, and this was a little fun thing I came across that I wanted to try. But this story was nagging at me, and making me feel guilty about not writing on it. So here it is, and as well will be some other ones I just wrote.

You should check out my other story also! :)

~justaclassicgirl

* * *

Prompt 15: Passion

Word Count: 98

Warnings: intense kissing

The lovers lay on the grass, lips mingling, but not intertwined.

Just a kiss, they said later.

But what a kiss it was.

Harry moved his hand along her leg, up to her waist, and higher still. She

rocked forward and backward, her whole body possessed by a roaring passion

he had never seen before.

And he loved every bit of it.

When their lungs screamed in protest, they broke and just laid there.

"Harry?" she murmured, her voice tinged with lust.

"Yea?"

"I love you so much."

He chuckled throatily. "Want to continue in the dorms, Mione?"


	16. Lies

Prompt 16: Lies

Word Count: 100

Warnings: Cheating

"Please, Harry, don't-"

"You lied to me, Hermione! I trusted you, and you lied to me!"

"Harry... I never..."

"You lied when you said you'd only love me. You lied when you said you'd

never cheat. How can I tell the lies from the truth? I can't trust

anything that comes out of your mouth!"

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed, on the floor now. "I'm so sorry..."

"Well, if you love Ron so much, then go! Go be with him! I don't care

anymore, since I'm leaving!"

"Harry! Please! Don't go!" she wailed.

"Goodbye Hermione," he said, and the door slammed.


	17. Regrets

Prompt 17: Regrets

Word Count: 100

Warnings: Character Death

"I would've married a different man."

Hermione Jean Weasley was 100 years old. Her husband had died, and her

40-year-old granddaughter, sensing the end, had come asking what she

might've done differently, if she could relive her long life.

"You didn't love Grandpa?" she asked.

"No, Maxine, I didn't. I always loved someone else, but your grandfather

loved me too much. I couldn't go be with Harry. It would crush him."

"Harry...Potter?"

Tears rolling down her wrinkled face, Hermione sighed, "It's the only

thing I'll ever regret."

She died 2 days later.

Harry died the same day.


	18. Trust

Prompt 18: Trust

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None

"Harry, I don't like this."

"Oh, come ON, Hermione. I'm right here. You'll be fine."

"Couples bungee jumping? Really Harry? Did you completely forget to factor

in my paralyzing fear of heights?"

"Hermione, it's OKAY. I'm here. I'll catch you."

"I can't-"

"Trust me, Hermione."

She gulped, and leaped. The cord sprang back up and he caught her in his

arms.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Never again."

"Where is the trust? WHERE is the trust?" he joked.

She smiled and snuggled into him. "Your turn," she added.

Harry turned pale.

"WHERE is the trust?" she mocked, grinning.


	19. Revenge

Prompt 19: Revenge

Word Count: 100

Warnings: Ron bashing, Ron OOC/acting like a total creep

Ron hated to see them together. Laughing and kissing, smiling and hugging.

He hated to see them happy.

She belonged to him. Not Harry.

He had stormed away when told they were together. How dare she, he'd

thought. She's mine. No one else's.

How might I break them up? he wondered.

Lavender Brown was a part of it, to make her jealous. Maybe then she'd she

what she'd lost.

It made her cry, and that was satisfactory enough, even though it didn't

work. But it didn't matter. Because someday, he would get his revenge.

His revenge on Harry and Hermione.


	20. Beach

Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but my other story is, as you've heard me say countless times before, my top priority. I will try towork on this one, but no promises.

~justaclassicgirl

* * *

Prompt: Beach

Word Count: 99

Warnings: none

Hermione breathed in the salty beach air, basking in the calm ambiance of the setting sun over the aquamarine water. The breeze rustled the palm trees and made her shiver in her bikini.

Harry came splashing out of the waves towards her. "Come on, 'Mione, can't we have one last swim together before dinner?"

"Oh, not now, Harry, it's getting cold!"

"Hermione, it's our honeymoon. Please? Please?"

"No!"

He sighed.

"Then you give me no choice."

He scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran towards the ocean-

-"Harry! Stop!"-

-and dropped her in, grinning.


	21. Midnight

I love the format of this one.

* * *

Prompt: Midnight

Word Count: 99

Warnings: none

11:50.

Hermione stood alone, drinking a beer.

11:51

She saw him through the crowd.

11:52

He was why she was drinking.

11:53

He was surrounded by people, but he met her eyes just the same.

11:54

He headed towards her.

11:55

What does he want? she wondered.

11:56

Almost to her.

11:57

The crowd was getting rowdy.

11:58

Here he was.

11:59

"Back for more?" she snapped.

Midnight

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd screamed.

And Harry kissed her.

And she forgot everything.

And the beer spilled on the floor.


	22. Confessions

I don't really like this one.

* * *

Prompt: Confessions

Word Count: 100

Warnings: none

"Harry, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Well, I ought to be, don't I?" he sighed, flopping back on the bed.

"But you're not. Why doesn't this make you as happy as it makes me?"

"Hermione, I have a confession to make. I'm not ready to be a parent!"

"And while we're at it, it's too soon! We just got married, Hermione. Everything will change with this. _We'll_ change!"

"Harry..."

"I'm scared, Hermione!" he said.

"I have my own confession," she whispered. "I...I'm scared too."

"You are?"

She nodded.

"But we'll make it. Together," she said softly, kissing him.


	23. Crush

This is set in Trio-Hogwarts time. I don't write stories like this often, but it fits better with the prompt.

* * *

Prompt: Crush

Word Count: 100

Warnings: angst

She watched him walk down the corridor, laughing with Ron. Oh, how perfect he was. She longed to be his...

And then Ginny came round the corner, kissing his cheek, and she knew it could never be. It was just a crush.

He saw her looking, in his peripheral vision. Just come over here, he willed her. Just tell me what I know you're thinking. I'm thinking it too.

I have a crush on you.

But Ginny came, and she spoiled it.

It was painful to watch her walk dejectedly away.

But she had Ron...

Didn't she?

Just a crush.


End file.
